


Solitude

by KronosCloas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KronosCloas/pseuds/KronosCloas
Summary: “先回答我。”geno固执地重复道，“这也是在梦里吗？”reaper不置可否地耸肩，脸上神情莫测，却带着些安抚意味拍了拍搭在自己肩上的手说，“那你就把这一切当做是在梦里吧。”如果梦境可以吹动现实的涟漪。
Relationships: Reaper/Geno, Reapertale Sans/Aftertale Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Solitude

reaper咬着吸管的顶端，把圆形的塑料挤压变形，再用舌尖调整吸管在杯中的位置，试图把底部残留的最后一滴咖啡吸上来。以上行为实属无趣，在reaper的消遣方式当中荣列倒数，但他的目的既不在于拒绝浪费从骨做起，也不是咖啡本身有多值得回味，他只是在尝试把注意力从geno长篇大论的抱怨当中抽走。不幸的是，他的努力很快就被宣告付之东流——因为用力在空杯中吸取液体导致气体在其中发出的巨大声响，立刻引起了他搀扶着趔趄向前的骨的注意。现在，geno抱怨的核心目标已经成功转移到他身上了。

哦，拜托。reaper眼窝一黑，把塑料杯随手丢进了虚空当中。

尽管离开派对前，regular再三确认过由reaper来送geno究竟是不是个好主意，但死神早就架着geno以不容拒绝的态度准备离开，顺便在他试图上前时，用和善的目光询问他是否是想来个告别的拥抱。鉴于reaper刚见面就送上的startle，再多招惹来一个deathly face touch对心脏可不怎么友好。他还不想就这么与世长辞，何况他们其实看起来非常熟悉，regular试着自我开导，虽说geno如同表面那样极度不欢迎reaper的到来，但不可否认的，geno并不抗拒reaper找他搭话。所以，应该或许大概没什么问题？

但死神本骨现在可以说是万分后悔。

很吵。reaper心想。从对派对上发生的种种产生的奇怪不满，再到他厌倦reaper没完没了的纠缠，处于醉态的geno几乎一改平时的矜持，用过大的音量把各种无关紧要的事情喋喋不休地灌进他的听觉里。reaper忽然意识到他先前的努力全打了水漂，因为那些内容他根本是一字不落地听完，还记得格外清楚。

太吵了，得想个办法。reaper把视线从geno身上移开，扶在对方背后的手顺带用力推了一把，以免他过度后仰让两人一起躺到地上。结果下一秒，geno才刚站稳就伸手去抓reaper的前襟，力气之大让毫无防备的死神顿时前倾，脑袋不由得空白了几秒，又差点和geno突然凑上来的脸撞到一起。

“W-why you don't...”geno口齿不清地质问道，舌头仿佛打了个结，“hear me? Am I... too b-boring?”

reaper维持着被geno揪住的姿势轻轻咋了下舌，对方吐息间喷洒的酒气糊了他一脸。看来不是无意中把他当做扶手了，他边这么想着边注意到有那么短暂的一瞬间，余光中出现了格外夺目的色块——绝对不是酒精的作用。他勉强在兜帽拉紧了的束缚下偏过头，意识到那正是魔法在对方张口闭口间凝聚出的色彩。

好在达成目的后，geno上手的力度便松了些，reaper借此机会强硬地握住geno的手把衣袍的前襟拯救出来，抬起头恰好和geno对上视线。

“...Nope.”否认的词汇不假思索地从reaper口中轻巧吐出。

在醉汉面前他不用刻意维持一种表象，对方既看不清他冷淡的表情，也无法理解其中多少有些复杂的思绪。

“You are too noisy.”

他做出了一个举动。

要让geno闭嘴的方法有很多，绝不需要在动作上过度投入暧昧这个词。但reaper敢肯定这是个有效而快捷，足以让他难堪到明白自己应该停下肆意发泄的举动。他极快地亲了下geno——或者说就只是单纯碰到了嘴，还因为动作幅度过猛导致彼此的牙齿磕到一起。

无论如何，那绝对不应该称作一个吻。

然而空气还是凝滞住了。geno那张因为醉态而写满朦胧和呆滞的脸终于有了些动容，他先是有些发怔，然后缓慢地抬起手半掩住嘴。到目前为止的发展都在预料之内，reaper满意地直起腰，才想和他开个更具嘲讽意味的玩笑，geno却像是受到了打击般，表情逐渐带上了委屈。reaper也跟着僵住了，不由得开始回忆刚刚是否真的说了特别过分的话或者干了什么，一些将说的话被对方过于生动的表现生生扼杀在喉中。

当然，搜索结果显而易见是空白的。

他不觉得这有什么问题，毕竟换作是平常状态下的geno再恶劣的玩笑也只会回给他冰冷的目光。相比之下，或许现在还有些可爱。一时间沉默构成了当下的尴尬局面，reaper还在用审视的目光打量，geno已经抢先做出更为颠覆他印象的行动。

起初他甚至没有反应过来。柔软而湿润的某种事物贴上他的齿关，却没有贸然打扰的意思，仅仅是稍作游走后不解于访问的对象没有做出回应便开始迟疑。这给了reaper一点回神的余地——他似乎明白了geno方才的不满原因为何，尽管这是个可笑的猜想，但他有足够的理由相信真相如此。于是死神欣然接受邀请，配合地相贴纠缠上访客，机会难得，他总不至于会把自己送上门的猎物放走。geno称得上温顺地允许reaper去找寻他口腔里敏感的地方，比死神更热切地加深了这个吻，呼吸急促。reaper同时感受到了推搡的力度，他以为只是geno摇摇晃晃地站不稳，把大部分重量依靠在了他身上。然而当他试着倒退一步以找到更稳定的支点时，就被geno的踉跄带着一同摔倒了。

还挺疼，感觉骨架子都要摔散了。reaper黑着眼窝有一瞬间的放空，好像终究没能逃过不久前避免发生的事态。他恰到好处的给geno当了个不那么舒服的骨垫，而这位绊倒他的罪魁祸首已经完全把脸埋在他颈侧没了声息。

暂时没有。

reaper毫不客气地拍了拍geno试图把他叫醒，至少不能让醉鬼就着现在的姿势舒舒服服睡到酒醒而要他被迫充当床垫。片刻，geno才含糊地嘀咕了一句，爬起来捂着额头撑在reaper上方，失去焦点的视线飘忽了好一会儿，最终定格在reaper脸上。

“Hey, pal.”reaper咧开笑容拍拍他的脸，居高临下的视线让死神感到不适，“清醒点。”

然而geno只是眯起眼睛，像是努力在让视野内出现的东西变得更加清晰。他捕捉到reaper的动作，于是顺势握住他的手腕。起先似乎是想蹭上去，但是动作到一半就停止了。geno喝醉之后的一连串操作着实让人摸不着头脑，就连reaper一时间也搞不清楚他到底想干什么。紧接着，geno重心不稳地虚晃了下身体，就在reaper担心对方会不会就这样给他来个脸贴脸的过亲密碰撞而做好躲闪开的准备，geno已经缓慢地滑坐下来，或者说骑在了他身上。

如果geno有心注意的话，死神同样少见的写满问号的脸现在就摆在他面前。因为他听见geno又嘀咕了一句，尽管吐字还是被黏贴在一起，但不影响他立刻理解了对方话语的含义。特别是他原本按在reaper胸前借力坐稳的手已经摸到更向下的地方，在衣袍的分叉处犹豫地停下也不知是在研究什么，最后还是果断溜了进去。

“……硌到了。”他是这么说的。

……行吧。

是真的非常出乎预料，reaper嗤笑出声。他毫不客气地钳住作祟的手暴起翻身，把geno反压在了下面，“这是报复。既然你这么积极，”他眨了眨眼，亲昵地贴近对方脸侧微笑，“那就节约点体力，等下可别做出中途就睡过去这种让人丧失兴致的事。”

背脊猛然撞到地面的冲击力让geno意识清醒了些，但要让大脑的思考能力完全运作起来恐怕还需要一段时间。现在reaper说出的每个词在他听来都是模糊的音节，因此geno没有办法理解对方想要表达的含义，也因为嗅到了危险的气息没有出声。但reaper只是注视着他的口型，就知道那正是他愿意主动打开魔盒的回应。

他说，好。  


死神选择先继续未完的吻。但这一动作显得颇为漫不经心，他所做的只是在边缘徘徊，反而依旧是geno表现得更主动，用舌尖小心翼翼地舔吻回去。他口腔里还残留着蛋酒的香甜，混着轻微的奶味，尚未完全发酵。reaper猜这必然不是geno平时会散发的味道，如果他的生活完全是以苦涩为基调，那本应该是让味蕾蒸发的杏仁。

充满仪式感的示爱行为会闭上双眼全身心的投入，而通过一个吻亦能知晓对方是否真的爱你，这种说法在人类之间持续盛行到了今天。他猜geno确实有在专注地和他接吻，因为他看见了geno正紧闭着的双眼。爱原本就是围绕生命来展开的词汇——直到死亡将我们分开，这同样是常有的说法。但当你爱上的是死亡本身，不论是哪一种都无法用作判断。平时极力从死亡的怀抱中挣脱，在理智尚未苏醒前放任自由的本能却在渴望接近Death。真是讽刺，他想。

他把那件掩盖罪证的衣服向上卷，露出里面残破不堪的景象。geno为此不安地颤动了一下，却没有继续其他的动作。reaper这才意识到geno直到现在都乖巧得异常，甚至不用他多做什么，尽管逐渐并拢收紧的指骨向死神直白表明了那份紧张感，双手依然老实放在头侧。reaper见到这幅过于和平的画面还挺担心geno就这么睡过去的，毕竟对着没有知觉的骨架子还有十成十的性冲动，特别是彼此拥有同样的一张脸，老实说蛮怪的。值得高兴的是geno确实如同他允应的那样，除了视线有些朦胧外，至少还处在清醒的状态。这省去了他很多功夫，但毫无生气的样子像极了任人摆布的玩偶，与平时多少能够捕捉到的细微反应大相径庭，可能比他睡过去更加无趣。

那reaper或许知道有什么可以刺激到geno的紧张感。

死神已经把素白衣料下隐藏的真实一面完全暴露在空气中了。reaper试图在他的肋骨与胸骨间寻找着落点，但不怎么成功。那些已然崩落残缺的骨骼没有复原的可能，它们像是一副丢了碎片的拼图，零零落落，没有拼接起来的办法，自然也无法向其他人展示它们原本的样子，最后只能换得一个被抛弃的结局。或许它渴望完整，然而追溯抛弃碎片之人，正是拼图本身。

维持残破数据继续运转下去的核心就在其中，坚定地散发着微弱的光。

当死神对他的灵魂出手，将其取出并握入掌中时，geno的脸上才浮现出难以置信的神色，混着震惊，更多的是难堪，好像终于彻底清醒过来，意识到自己做了什么傻事。但事到如今也已经没有留给他多做挣扎的余地，与生命值仅剩下微弱联系的灵魂离开它原本该在的地方，迅速蔓延在身体的冷意便像是吐信的毒蛇缠绕在背脊迅速蜿蜒爬上，它不该离开太久，但归还期限并不会影响到正在把玩的神明。显然reaper也注意到geno突然开始的挣扎，越是如此，他对灵魂的掌控就越明显。散成碎片甚至就连碎片上都有空洞的灵魂看起来格外渺小，它在死神手中浮动，而后被掌心完全包裹起来，消失了踪迹。他没用多大力气，只是把灵魂扣握住就让灵魂的所有者颤抖着蜷缩起身体，不管是出于本能的反应亦或其他什么，能够掌握对方弱点的高高在上感确实有重新取悦到神明。

geno几乎要骂出声音了，但如果开口，暴露在空气中的一定不只是他对这场戏弄的愤怒。灵魂被紧握的疼痛很快就转变成了其他的感受，他相信这正是如同他们在派对上交流的，reaper发现疼痛带给他的困扰十分有限。于是死神开始对灵魂形成不同的骚扰，用指尖去刮蹭碎片的表面，或是用齿列衔住灵魂的边缘，舌尖跟着不紧不慢地划过。那种难以言明的瘙痒让他难耐地想要翻滚，他痉挛似地收紧手指，却不能真的抓住什么来缓解那份悸动，只能在地面上徒劳地抠挖着。他的视线再度模糊起来，单是让声音得到有效控制就已经耗费了全部精力，因此即使翻涌而来的潮湿洇过衣服他也完全没有注意到。reaper好心地递给他自己的手作为替换，geno便在匆忙间紧紧握住，好像终于有了浪潮汹涌间可以依靠的浮木，却全然没有意识到浪潮本就是被面前的死神带来的，揭开海面上虚假的平静。

漫长的酷刑休止于那一小片灵魂即将融化。

理智断了弦的嘈杂还回荡在他脑海，geno用了好一会儿才从目眩中和缓回来，他虚脱地翻过身重新躺平，和死神大眼瞪小眼看了半天挤出个字。

“……你。”想做什么。

与其问reaper想做什么，不如问他自己到底想要什么，geno意识到起因并不在reaper，只能把后半句强行咽下去。记忆大体断点在被reaper搀着磕磕绊绊回到他该去的地方，一切都该归咎于他喝得烂醉，然后呢？他做了什么吗？

reaper饶有兴趣地看着geno从下意识想诘问而有点凶巴巴的表情，再到突然凝固转变为挫败，他锲而不舍地追问道，“我？”

自然是被凶狠地瞪回来了。

回想起来，那股冷意不只是因为灵魂与身体之间变弱的联系，更是他对自己的大意后知后觉的恶寒。geno几次欲言又止像是想和reaper确认事情的经过，又不得不克制住，继续忍气吞声独自回想。因为reaper在这一过程里恶意地用指尖划过对方同样起了反应而凝聚苏醒的性器上转了几圈，再换做手掌似有似无地隔着布料抚弄。确定记忆完全是一片空白后，geno开始试图把自己藏回围巾下当个缩壳乌龟，这一行为在裤子被扒下来的时候表现得更加明显，却始终没有出声阻止的意思。

见状，reaper对他比了个两指圈成的圆被食指穿过的手势，再附上一个wink。

他一时间不知道该吐槽这种流氓行为，还是假装没有看见，或者应该用国际通用问候手势回敬reaper，但最后他选择用细若蚊声的音量嘀咕一句随便你了作为回应。

大概出于既然是消遣一样的运动不如让彼此都享受到的心态，reaper还是报以极大的耐心做了事前准备。指骨摸索进后穴当中是项过于新奇的体验，由魔力构成的部分原本就具有一定韧性，即使并非出于本人的意愿，仍旧热情地欢迎侵入者向着更深的地方探寻，湿润而柔软地将逐数增加的指骨完全吞入。他猜geno没有意识到他的双腿正在衣袍上磨蹭，就像是无声的催促，亦或者意识到了，却阻止不了蒸腾的空虚。

作为回应他抽出手指，穴口还在离开时缩紧将指节挽留。他把对方的腿骨架高又推到胸前弯折，在对方微弱的扭动中眨了眨眼，“还有什么遗言吗？”

“……是在梦里吗？”

geno像是有什么紧要确认的事情，突然按住reaper的肩膀。过于严肃的语气让reaper停顿了一下，用鼻音表示疑问，“嗯？”

“回答我。”geno固执地重复道，“这也是在梦里吗？”

他想起geno在梦里的坦诚表现，好像只要醒来，发生的任何都可以直接烟消云散。reaper不置可否地耸肩，脸上神情莫测，却带着些安抚意味地拍了拍搭在自己肩上的手说，“那你就把这一切当做是在梦里吧。”

geno无言地看着他，片刻，仿佛默许般移开了视线，按在reaper肩上的手随之滑落。

一切就变得顺理成章起来。  


冲刷上尾椎的快感就像是要遏制住呼吸，他以为那些将要蒸发的热度不会那么快将他包围，但实际上，他在一切升温之前就已经沦陷了。最开始geno只是抓着自己的衣角，极力用衣袖把表情遮挡起来，试图在暴风骤雨般卷袭而来的情欲当中保留一丝尊严。下身的顶撞让他摇摇欲坠，然而一旦蒙蔽住双眼，就会更为敏感地察觉到身上不断游走的轻柔触摸。焚烧掉理智的火焰很快就要点燃灵魂了，geno无法清晰地思考出应对的方法，于是本能地想要逃避。reaper并不介意他把表情和声音为了自保一样全都藏起来，却不允许geno临阵逃脱的行为，在他后撤身子时强硬地把他拖回来用冲撞重新钉在原地。geno无措地睁开眼想知道死神究竟以何种神情正注视着他暴露出的脆弱，但睁开眼，映入其中的又是另外一种景色。魔力形成的器官在视觉上就格外透彻，捣进后穴的性器夹带交合生出的液体反复进出，就是从这里开始，酥麻的快感正持续不断地刺激他全身。他无法不去在意，因为这些内容很快就变成了即使他闭上眼也会被不绝于耳的水声唤醒，浮现在黑暗当中的画面。  
reaper反而变成这片空间当中，唯一区别于黑暗的存在。

geno忍不住呻吟了一声，自暴自弃地伸出手去环抱住reaper的脖颈，拉近上半身的距离，企图至少能够欺骗过自己的眼睛。死神欣然接受这份亲密，甚至空出手体贴地附在他背脊上，安慰似的一遍又一遍抚过。geno颤抖着开口，他极力把这每个字都咬得清楚，显而易见的泣音跟着停在句尾，“……我讨厌你。”

“很巧。”reaper回抱住他，又是猛地一下挺入，把剩下的心声都搅成破碎的呻吟，“我也不喜欢你。”  
  
率先缴械的那个是geno，因为过密的距离那些冲破齿关的黏腻声音在reaper听来十分真切。他喘息着，像是砧板上脱氧的鱼，自始至终都没能逃开被死亡摆布的命运。释放的液体有很大一部分溅到了reaper的衣袍上，明明晃晃显眼至极，再对上reaper嘲弄的视线，geno恨不得当场失去记忆。

reaper胡乱地把那些液体蹭到手上，又用指节把它们抹到geno脸侧，换来了满分的嫌恶和小幅度地躲闪。他立刻颇为愉快地笑起来，暗示性地戳上盆骨，“休息够了吗？那我继续了。”

“……？”

尚且处在高潮后的余韵而脑内空白，geno只是下意识地用迷惑的眨眼来回应reaper，但显然死神没有过多等待他反应过来的意思，直接将他翻个身再次压在下面。

他的不安瞬间达到顶峰，复归的安静和看不到对方的姿势让他难以判断reaper还打算做些什么。思考的余裕早就被上一波欲望冲刷得一干二净，何况还有些酒精残留的痕迹。他被迫继续回忆事情为什么会发展到这个地步，但那些几小时前参与过的音声全部都是模糊的，唯独身后被填满的触感异常清晰。他不可自控地颤抖起来，攥紧了垂落在地上的视野中唯一的鲜红，试图从中找回真实感。  
但他失败了。

reaper称得上是充满恶意地又一次绕去他胸膛触碰那仅剩的灵魂，与所有者处于相同情况，灵魂早已经变得过于柔软，它在回到原处时归于本来的形状，现在又再度濒临融化。geno下意识去挣扎，便被向后撤出一些又用力地顶撞进去的力度阻止了。他用指骨上的咬痕把那些声音最低限度的压缩成了呜咽，险些惊叫出声。而从眼窝向外的眼泪就已经完全脱离他的掌控，只能任凭这些液体肆意滴落，渗透进围巾当中留下暗河。随后一种进退维谷的负罪感压迫得他难以呼吸，geno意识到他不该在围巾上留下这一切的痕迹。死神倒是慢条斯理地把手探进后颈与围巾之间的空隙，向下扯动，围巾便随之滑脱进geno手中。他微微发怔，也许那称得上是死神的体贴，但也可能只是死神出于兴致想要亲吻他的后颈，那些像是斩首台上刀刃即将落在后面的锋利感被亲昵的举动磨平，reaper动作越是放轻，geno抖得就越厉害，于是那些吻最后又变回留下证明你的伤痕。

他想知道梦境的终点究竟在哪里，从他主动亲上reaper开始，原本划分开彼此的界限被亲手打破，所有的步调都乱了套。某种负面的漩涡把geno拉扯进去，自责与愧疚不断撕扯着他的情绪。他不知所措，于是只想要任凭死神折腾，等到不久后醒来，就可以假装一切都不曾发生，也不曾存在。但这真的可以完全当做是一场梦吗？或者当他主动伸出手时……是真的想醒来吗。  
就在这时，reaper忽然强硬地扳过他的头，让眼窝中的漆黑重新找回了光点。geno没有听到死神几次呼唤他的声音，更不用提已经抹去了的关心。因为现在reaper只是用一成不变的平稳语气对着那张失神的脸陈述，“究竟是不是在梦里，你不是再清楚不过了吗。”

他不想回答，但答案就在眼前——他能在界面里触碰到的，能够拥抱到的唯一真实的存在，就算是把真相说出来，一切也不会变得那么糟糕。geno忽然意识到这正是神明的傲慢，因为reaper从没要求他做出选择，也没有想要的回报，他出现在自己面前的唯一理由只是因为死神确实能够做到。

“…我知道。”

geno苦笑着回应，“你是真实存在的，我知道。”

他决定把余下的话语变成传递暧昧的信号，融化在吻里。那其中是穿透虚空吹拂而过的风，是跨过生死边界的低语，亦只是派对狂欢过后甜酒留住的余兴。  


这一次geno是否也同样闭上了眼睛？  
或许吧。reaper心不在焉地想。他也不清楚，因为现在他正闭着眼，试图把对方蚕食殆尽。  
这是他对这一份回答所能表现出的最好的尊重。  


-End.

**Author's Note:**

> 就简单的想开车，结果莫名其妙写了特别多。本来也很懒得思考为什么会发现这样一场……意外，但考虑到是嘶和geno总忍不住想找一个符合他们的理由，为什么会有这方面的冲动啊为什么会继续下去啊balabala，总而言之结果就是字数爆炸又写得很艰辛很痛苦。  
> 和上篇的fall in dream有些微联系。  
> 别问为什么不是派对的衣服，绿毛衣真的太出戏了我不行我做不到。regular sans是按亲妈给的，和classic有区别吧毕竟还是灵魂残缺的那个。至于时间线bug我也是真的找不到理由了反正就想开车随便吧（躺平）
> 
> 原本这里是写了一些关于文章的解读，不过想了想还是交给看的人来思考比较好啊！感兴趣的话也可以在评论中问我，就这样。  
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
